Photovoltaic technology is being rapidly adopted to generate electricity from solar energy, both for local use and for supplying power to electrical grids. Photovoltaic systems may be implemented on structures, such as buildings and houses. In addition, light weight photovoltaic modules are now being adopted for transportation applications such as trucks, cars, boats, etc. Photovoltaic cells are the basic units of such systems. One or more photovoltaic cells are typically arranged into a photovoltaic module, which may be then used to form a photovoltaic array.